


A Young Woman's Love

by SierraBlanca



Series: The Lone Knight and the Sleeping Beast [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Curse Breaking, Interspecies Sex, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Kings & Queens, Multi, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Spells & Enchantments, The Nine Realms, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Ásgarðr | Asgard (realm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraBlanca/pseuds/SierraBlanca
Summary: It was almost dawn, and Lord Stark lay deep asleep on his royal bed. Joan, who had been waiting for his heavy sleeping breaths, pulled the covers off of herself and shifted slightly on the mattress, so she could look better at the Jotnar laying a few inches away from her. She had been looking at him for a while now, taking an interest in his broad chest, and how it came up and down with the rhythm of his breathing. She hadn’t been brave enough to draw closer to see better, but her Lord was fast asleep now, and her curiosity was winning the best of her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Previously called "Long After Midnight".

Joan sat at the edge of the bed silently; her long, tanned legs curled beneath herself. She was undressed, her Lord having ordered her to remove her clothes earlier that evening, and her soft, dark hair hung loose over her shoulders; tickling the sensitive skin. Loki Laufeyson was standing before her, naked as well. Unlike the first time she had seen him in the raw, he was now unbound and free; the beauty of his frame released from the pressure of linen cords. As she laid eyes on him, she could see why Lord Stark had chosen him for service. He was handsome, extremely tall, and had long powerful arms. She had no doubt he would have been able to lift her in the air with one hand alone, if he had been ordered; his face, thought, was smooth and fair, without the slightest meanness.

As Lord Stark walked closer to him, passing a firm, rough hand over his broad chest, Joan watched in quiet amazement. She tried to make her face as calm and poised as the one the Jotnar wore, but found it impossible to do so. She was more than alarmed. Tonight, she had been tasked with the duty of pleasing Lord Stark along with his new courtier, and she could not imagine concealing the interest she felt towards the charming creature. She had intended to distract her Lord from his intentions, but when she made the most little complaining sound he ordered her at once to be quiet, to sit where she was, and to cast her eyes down.

Her hair fell around her, tickling her naked arms and her thighs, and almost with pleasure she realized there was no way to avoid this. In the light of the fire she could see that the Jotnar’s face was flushed, and his curly dark hair hung loose over his shoulders, much like hers. His eyes were looking down at the wooden floor, as if he dared not lift them to see their Lord. They were of about the same age surely, and about the same height as well, but Loki stood quite helpless and humble before Lord Stark, who kept caressing his body with curious fingers. The man’s face was cold and merciless, but somehow yearning. He obviously desired his courtier greatly.

Joan noticed that the creature’s organ was rigid. It amazed her, somehow, for it made him seem strangely vulnerable. Being a woman, she could hide her desire from the world, no matter how much her Lord tried to incite her; but he couldn’t. If he found himself enjoying one of the shameful tortures he was daily put through, he had no way to conceal it. Lord Stark was kissing his neck now, leaving a thin trail of saliva behind as he travelled down his chest, and even from a distance it was obvious that his ministrations were awakening the creature’s interest. The Lord looked down at the stiffened organ with satisfaction, and then with his hand gave it a rough slap, making the Jotnar flinch. “But just look at yourself. We haven’t even started yet and you already are so impatient…” He whispered, his lips gracing a tiny blue ear. His words came out slowly and with a strange crispness. He lifted the creature’s chin and looked deep into his dark, red eyes. Joan caught herself staring at them both without the slightest shyness.

The Jotnar’s expression was strange. He seemed abashed and awkward, but there was no rebellion in him. His eyes looked large and moist, but calm. Lord Stark stroked his organ slowly; taking it by the base and going up and down alternatively. Playfully, his thumb nursed the tip of it, making it turn from blue to a swollen, purple color. Then he gave it another hard, sudden slap and then another. Loki kept looking down, and Joan marveled at the sight of him, for in his frame there was nothing but grace and composure. There was no crying and no lamenting anymore; just quietness. She felt proud of him, somehow; for she knew that this change of attitude was most probably a result of her advices.

Still, she flinched as she saw their Lord pinch the dark hardened nipples on the Jotnar’s chest, and then mercilessly pull them upwards. The creature’s high frame was a little thicker than that of his owner, and the black large horns crowning his head looked strangely attractive; even as he writhed in pain. Suddenly, Lord Stark separated himself from him, and with a rough spank on his backside, prompted Loki to walk towards the bed. He obeyed sullenly, kneeling on the hard wooden floor before Joan. Instinctively, she drew herself up, feeling her face flushed warm.

She saw the beautiful creature only a few inches from her, and felt that life was leaving her. His shinning red eyes were haunting, and his dark blue skin spread as a mystery around her. She was trembling. She drank her fill of him with her eyes because she had no choice, and hoped their Lord would see nothing more than her need to please. “Don’t be shy now, Joan. Show me a sight. Kiss my new slave and welcome him to our house.” The man said, taking Loki’s hands from behind his back and carefully placing them at the girl’s sides. She closed her eyes in commotion, not knowing if she’ll be able to do such thing. It had been difficult enough to refuse him the day before, as he asked her, bound and helpless, to appease his desire. How could she resist him, now, that the opportunity to be his was so freely given?

She remained stubbornly still. Loki, on the other hand, moved towards her; perhaps fearing what their Lord would do, if his commands weren’t followed. His shadow fell silently over Joan, and she felt his soft lips close over hers as a rare coldness spread inside her. She could feel that misery between her legs forming into a tight knot, and when his lips touched her left breast and then the right one, she bit into her lower lip so hard she might have drawn blood. The Jotnar’s hair stroked her cheek and her breasts as he carried out the command, and then he moved back with that same beguiling calmness.

Then he was ordered to stand up, and walk back to the center of the room with his Lord. As he made his way to the satin cushions across the room, Joan stared at his mistreated buttocks. He was bruised, and there were many white and pink welts on his thighs and on his calves. Lord Stark took a seat over the cushions, and pushed the courtier over his lap as he had done the night before. His back was to Joan now, and she could see not only his buttocks but also the orifice between his legs. The blows began, causing dark crisscrossed marks over his skin. He did not struggle. He made hardly a sound. His hands were planted on the floor, and nothing in his form suggested any attempt to escape his punishment.

Even as the girl watched, amazed, wondering at the Jotnar’s newly acquired endurance, she could see the signs of strain in him. He moved ever so slightly, his buttocks rising and falling, his legs quivering, and then she could hear the slightest sound from him; a low cry which he was obviously concealing behind closed lips. Lord Stark flailed at him, the skin growing to a darker blue with each loud blow from his hands, and then, when his desire seemed to have reached a crest, he ordered the Jotnar down on his hands and knees before him.

Joan could see the creature’s face, now. It was stained with tears, but he visibly struggled to keep his composure. With trembling legs he knelt before his Lord, waiting. His forehead was to the floor and his hands were tightly fisted at his sides. Lord Stark lifted his pointed boot in the air and thrust it beneath him, touching the tip of his hard, bulging cock. The Jotnar moaned lowly, slightly opening his legs. Then, rather roughly, the man took him by the hair and lifted his head. He licked the shell of his ear; slowly, enticingly, and then spoke. “Unfasten my belt.” He said, in a low, threatening voice.

Loki turned around and moved to put his hands to the seam of the Lord’s breeches. He unsnapped the hooks that concealed the man’s strained sex, and revealed it. The organ was enlarged and hardened, and he freed it from the cloth with only a little apprehension. He looked up at his Lord with doubtful eyes, as if asking what was he to do now, and then gave the tip of it a rueful kiss. When the organ was roughly trusted into his mouth he was not prepared for it. He fell backward a little on his knees and had to reach for the Lord’s thighs to stop himself from going down. He sucked the long shaft almost with desperation, and did it with slow back and forth motions that got a few appreciative grunts from their Lord. His head was back and his eyes were closed; as if revealing in the feeling of his mouth and tongue. The Jotnar was still new to the chore, Joan could tell; but she couldn’t deny there was something strangely enticing about the way he moved.

Lord Stark stopped him rather quickly, slapping his face away. It was clear he did not want his passion brought to an end so quickly. Nothing so simple would happen, with him. "Go to the chest in the corner." He said to the creature. "And bring me the ring that lies in it." Loki moved to obey with hesitation, still on his hands and knees. He crawled across the room, and finally reached a small wooden chest that was placed beneath a window. He opened it carefully, flinching as a high, shrilling sound traveled the chambers, and took a small golden ring that rested in the inside. He came back to his Lord crawling as well; trembling and looking out of breath. His erection looked hard and swollen, and even to Joan, who was watching from a distant, it struck as painful.

Lord Stark received the small device in an open hand, and then went to his knees to attach it to the tip of the creature’s cock. He whined sorrowfully as he did it, feeling at once the aching pressure. “You serve me. You go where I go.” The Lord told him as he stood up, and now he proceeded to walk slowly around the room, his hands clasped behind his back as he looked down at the creature crawling behind him, struggling on his knees to try and follow him. With ordinary strides that took no cognizance of the difficulty of his courtier he approached the bed. He looked at Joan for a moment, and seemed to take delight on the fear flooding her gaze. She had never seen her Lord behaving so cruelly with any of the courtesans, and this new part of him scared her. He took a little, wild lock that had been left hanging over her forehead, and put it back in place. Then he turned and made his way back to the fire, seeing with craving eyes how Loki fought to keep up with his pace. 

As he reached the chimney he spun around suddenly, so he could stare at Joan’s face again, and when he did it the Jotnar got entangled between his legs and had to grip them for balance. He clung to him for a moment, as if fearing to be struck, but Lord Stark took him by the arm to put him back on his knees, and softly buried his fingers between the strands of his hair. As he slowly patted his head, momentarily passing his hands behind his neck and ears, he seemed almost affectionate.

"You so dislike the ignominious position, don't you?" He whispered, caressing his hair in such a way that the Jotnar’s forehead was pressed to his thigh. He ordered him to rise again, and as he did he lifted his chin and looked into his tear-stained face. Loki flinched, but didn’t back away. All his muscles seemed strained and restless, as if his instincts were screaming at him to turn and run away. He stayed where he was, thought, and slowly Lord Stark kissed his lips. As they separated, a thin trail of saliva lingered between them, connecting their mouths.

Then, he turned the creature towards Joan again. His hands were clasped behind his back, and his face, flushed and wet, was indescribably beautiful to her. It was full of unspoken emotions, and as he was led closer to her, she could feel her heart pounding. _If he kisses me again, I would die_ , she thought, struggling not to squirm. Lord Stark instructed the Jotnar to put his arms about her, and place his head over her lap. He complied hesitantly, seeming confused. As he knelt before her, Joan looked down to see his long curly hair covering her thighs; his cold, muscled arms enclosing her. His body was pulsing and felt unnaturally hot; she could hear the beating of his heart, and without meaning to, she reached out to surround his head with her hands.

Lord Stark knelt on the floor as well, putting his left arm around the creature’s waist and his right hand over one of his shoulders. He told him to open his legs wider apart, and slowly kissing the back of his neck he drove his organ inside him. Loki moaned at the first thrusts, his arms slightly trembling around her as he was been taken. Lord Stark was moving fast and cruelly inside him, biting his neck and grunting lowly by the shell of his ear. The brutality of it was so much that Joan could feel the Jotnar’s body clashing against hers, constantly being pushed by the force of the Lord’s thrusts. His organ was hard and throbbing against one of her legs; slowly rubbing against it in his natural search for release. The girl’s eyes were moist.

She held tight to the poor creature, feeling how he loudly moaned against her thighs; partly in pain, partly in pleasure. Lord Stark licked his neck obscenely, making him cry out in exhilaration, and unconsciously he opened his legs even more. His hands were fisted tight around her middle, thought, and she could hear him gritting his teeth angrily. His eyes looked miserable. Joan wondered briefly if the mortifying pleasure he was being put through humiliated him more than the torture itself. She had no way to tell. There was a cruel need pulsating between her legs as well, and she was doubting whether she would be allowed to satisfy it or not.

He shivered violently when Lord Stark gave his final thrust, hands pressing hardly into his back, and stood awfully still as the man let his weight fall over him; feeling his pleasure course through him. As she watched, Joan tried to keep herself quiet. The Jotnar let her go, supporting his hands over the edge of the bed. Slowly, Lord Stark came out of him. He gave the creature a little spank, and then told him to stand up. He did so, flinching, and taking a few steps back. A white, sticky substance was running down his thighs, and Joan noticed that his cock still stood throbbing and hard. She saw Lord Stark come around in front of him, and torment the organ again with a volley of slaps that sounded terribly loud in the empty chamber. Loki tolerated them in silence; eyes moist with unshed tears.

“You’ve been a very good pet, tonight.” Lord Stark told him, taking the swollen organ in one hand and stroking it slowly. With his other hand, he removed the golden ring around the tip of it. “You’ve been silent and obedient, and taking you was exceedingly sweet. Perhaps I should give you a reward?” As he said this he turned to look at Joan; an invitation shinning in his eyes. She understood at once, and a spark of something dark and unknown travelled down her back. The Lord pushed Loki towards the bed again, but this time as he did so the Jotnar feel on top of her; pushing her down over the mattress. She looked up at the creature with doubtful eyes, and he looked down at her, seeming just as confused. His clawed hands over her shoulders felt cold.

“You can have her if you want. You are in quite a need and she is as well. You’ll make each other a favor.” The Lord said, taking a seat on the armchair before the fire as he looked at them. The Jotnar glanced at him and then at her, seeming unsure of what he was supposed to do. Unafraid, Joan took his face between her hands and kissed his lips. The coldness came back, but she found it didn’t bother her. She prompted him to do it, eyes flooded by desire, and after returning the kiss (slowly, almost shyly) Loki opened her legs and rubbed his organ against hers. Joan drew in a breath, feeling the short but deft shaft pushing against her walls. He moaned lowly, almost painfully, and she took pity on him, for she knew his need was great, and the contact with her skin was probably hurtful.

His thrusts were slow and unsteady at first. Then, as time passed, they began to win some vigor. Joan surrounded his hips with her long, tanned legs, and arched her back in pleasure; letting her head fall back on the bed. She could feel it pulsating inside her, reaching unknown parts of her body that made her tremble with excitement. His hands were lightly gripping her thighs, slowly passing his claws over the sensitive skin. His mouth was open as he moved inside her, taking his time to nurse each other’s need, and she could see the long, red tongue that laid inside, and the sharp, vicious fangs. For a moment, Joan had the impression that she was mounting a beast, and the thought made her give a low, improper moan that echoed in the dark room. 

He didn’t last long (his organ too abused to keep the pace for long) and neither did she. She felt her insides being flooded by something soft and warm, and let out a pleased sign. For a while they stayed entangled together, silently reveling in the force of each other’s orgasm. He came out of her, but didn’t rise, enjoying the feeling of her arms around his shoulders. His head felt heavy between her breasts, and she had to be careful not to cut herself with the large horns.

Still watching from his place by the fire, Joan could see their Lord; staring with unrestrained interest how they cuddled after the sexual act. She knew his cock was up and hard again, and she was certain that more sooner than later he would join them in the bed to satisfy his pleasure again. It didn’t scare her; used as she was to the assault. She only wanted to enjoy those short moments of peace; feeling the Jotnar’s haunting, cold breath clashing against her throat, and his long, shy fingers caressing her breasts.

 

* * *

 

It was almost dawn, and Lord Stark lay deep asleep on his royal bed. Joan, who had been waiting for his heavy sleeping breaths, pulled the covers off of herself and shifted slightly on the mattress, so she could look better at the Jotnar laying a few inches away from her. She had been looking at him for a while now, taking an interest in his broad chest, and how it came up and down with the rhythm of his breathing. She hadn’t been brave enough to draw closer to see better, but her Lord was fast asleep now, and her curiosity was winning the best of her.

Silently, she crawled towards the large creature, feeling the cold of the night kiss her naked skin. The light of the moon fell over him, slightly illuminating his body, and Joan could appreciate at plain sight the marks that his encounters with his Lord in the prior nights had left on his body. He was stirring slightly in his sleep, muttering things under his breath that the girl could not distinguish from his grunting and loud breathing. As she watched, quite unknown to both the creature and his owner, she passed a hand over the mistreated skin of his shoulders, which had been gripped with an unrestrained force by their Lord as he took him a second time; shortly after sleeping with her. The Jotnar gave a short complaining sound, as if the touch of a hand alone were enough to make him anxious, and she quickly retrieved it.

Joan sat there for a while, not doing anything. Then she looked at her Lord, who was moving his head from one side to the other; as one does when sleeping in an awkward position. She held her breath; terrified she might be discovered. When he made no other move, thought, the girl drew near to Loki and laid down beside him; silently covering his chest with one arm.

For a while she laid there, satisfied for not hearing more complains from him. Sleep wouldn’t come, thought. Joan was beside herself with confusion and fear, and both emotions, strong as they were, would not allow her to find rest. She have never had feelings for anyone who wasn’t her Lord, and the mere thought of developing anything akin to love towards someone else scared her. Perhaps, if it had been any other men she would have been able to handle it; force the feelings away, as one does when the wrong person sparks up dangerous desires. But this was Loki Laufeyson; the creature of legend from which she had first heard in the Old Tales, when she was but a girl, and of whom she had dreamed in the lust driven years of her young adulthood. If this alone was not enough to gain her affections, then the sympathies that his daily torments at hands of their Lord woke up in her surely were.

Joan couldn’t escape this; just like she couldn’t escape tonight’s session with Lord Stark. She was to stay there, softly caressing the dark skin under her fingertips; longing to be taken by the Jotnar again, but never daring to ask; remembering the way he had taken their Lord’s thick organ in his mouth, and the low moans he had given when, while pounding into her, he had reached the climax of his passion. At such thoughts, Joan’s naked body shivered, and her arms clung tightly to the strong, frightening creature that laid beneath her. She was thinking of him in a thousand ways; in the darkening of his sore flesh after the spanking their Lord gave him, of his dark, beautiful red eyes, and his large, strong arms. She thought of his long, curly hair covering her thighs, and the soft kiss he had given her before making her his; how, even after the terrible punishment he had endured, he had embraced her in such a serene and affectionate way.

The torment between her legs was no worse than before, and no better. Joan dared not touch it with her fingers, lest she be discovered, and had to satisfy herself with just having the creature near. Not knowing why, she lifted her gaze towards her Lord, and stood still as a statue as she realized that he was awake; silently looking down at her. She was so frightened that she was prompted to scream; a mistake which would surely have costed her a severe punishment. She kept her mouth tightly shut, thought, and stared back at the man with soft eyes and a humble expression; as if asking forgiveness. He did not move. Only laid still, watching her. She couldn’t read his expression in the dark.

After a while he grew tired of the sight of her, and turned around on the bed in search of a more comfortable position. He said nothing about her, or about her inconvenient interest towards his new courtier. At least, not then. The girl, however, was certain that she would have to face an argument about it more sooner than later; if not, a rather excruciating session with her unforgiving Lord.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been a while since I updated, hasn't? :P Sorry about that. I've been kind of busy with college and between that and my social life I really don't have a lot of time to write. Anyway, I was kind of skeptic about posting this because I'm not used to writting female-centric smut. It's kind of a new thing for me, honestly :s But, hey, I had to stop editing it at some point, so there you go. As I've said in the commets, I'm not really sure where I want to take this story yet, so even thought I'm introducing this thing about Joan being in love with Loki, I don't know if they will end up together. I just figured that making her fall for him would give him something along the lines of a ally in all this. 
> 
> And well, someone to interact with besides Tony. That being said, I hope you enjoyed the reading, and if you do please leave feedback :)


End file.
